Random events
These are random events that occur during a game regardless of gamemode. They have a relatively low chance of occurring, and are often (but not always) accompanied by a broadcasted message from CentCom. Some may only occur after so much time has elapsed during a round. Alien Infestation Minimum round time: 20 minutes Chance of occurrence: Low "Unidentified lifesigns detected coming aboard . Secure any exterior access, including ducting and ventilation." One or more alien larva spawn in random locations aboard the station, their players pulled from ghosts with the role enabled. Anomalies Minimum round time: 20 minutes Chance of occurrence: Above average " detected on long range scanners. Expected location: ." A random type of anomaly spawns in a random location on the station! These tend to cause bad things if left alone. So hop to it! To neutralize an anomaly, grab an analyzer from a toolbox and a remote signaling device. Scan the anomaly with the analyzer, then send the signal with the frequency shown! This will neutralize the anomaly and leave behind a core, a relatively valuable item for research. The anomalies will move around, so a bit of hunting may be necessary if it happens to stray from its location. Types of anomalies * Unstable bluespace anomaly ** If left unchecked, it will eventually detonate, warping every object in the area into a random location. Virology may end up in space! Tech storage may suddenly appear in the security wing! ** Research from core: Bluespace 5, EMP 3, Power 2 * Localized hyper-energetic flux wave ** If left alone, it will eventually erupt in a violent explosion. ** Research from core: Power 5, Data 3, Plasma 2 * Atmospheric anomaly ** Creates plasma fires! ** Research from core: Plasma 5, Power 3, Biotech 3 * Gravitational anomaly ** Pulls and flings objects everywhere nearby. ** Research from core: EMP 5, Power 4 * Localized high-intensity vortex anomaly ** The rarest of the bunch. Consumes objects and creates hull breaches. Nasty! ** Research from core: Materials 5, Combat 4, Engineering 3 Blob Minimum round time: 1 hour, 20 minutes Chance of occurrence: Low "Confirmed outbreak of level 5 biohazard aboard . All personnel must contain the outbreak." Not to be confused with the blob game mode. A blob spawns in a random location on the station. Brand Intelligence Minimum round time: 20 minutes Chance of occurrence: Low "Rampant brand intelligence has been detected aboard , please stand-by. The origin is believed to be a ." One of the machine type specified in the CentCom notice has become sentient! If not stopped, it will begin to spread a virus to all other vending machines, causing them to animate and attack anything in sight! The origin machine can be any of the vending machines in the station, from the soda machine in escape to the cigarette dispenser in the captain's office. It will shout aggressive speech at anyone nearby and launch products at anything in sight. To stop it and prevent it from infecting any other vendors, it must be either deconstructed or its wires all cut, or just simply screwdriver the panel open and flick the speaker switch to off. Camera Failure Minimum round time: ??? Chance of occurrence: ??? One or two random cameras around the station will be deactivated. Carp Migration Minimum round time: 10 minutes Chance of occurrence: Above average "Unknown biological entities have been detected near , please stand-by." Space carp spawn around the station. Take care and have a good weapon handy when heading out into space. And watch yourself when around windows! Communications Blackout Minimum round time: 20 minutes Chance of occurrence: Very High "Ionospheric anomalies dete'fZ\\kg5_0-BZZZZZT" Telecommunications goes down temporarily. The crew isn't often alerted of this, but the AI always is. Sometimes confused due to crew incompetence with the Ion Storm, detailed below. Disease Outbreak Minimum round time: 20 minutes Chance of occurrence: Low "Confirmed outbreak of level 7 viral biohazard aboard . All personnel must contain the outbreak." Get your asses in gear, medbay! A virus has somehow made it aboard the station. Could be the common cold, could be the confusing space retrovirus, could be the crippling brainrot. Due to the similar CentCom alert, expect many confused/dumb crewmen to fill communications with cries of "WHERE'S THE BLOB?" or "LYNCH VIRO." Electrical Storm Minimum round time: 10 minutes Chance of occurrence: Very High "An electrical storm has been detected in your area, please repair potential electronic overloads." A bunch of lights short out in a general area on the station. Annoying at best. But at least it gives the janitor something to do other than mop blood trails. Immovable Rod Minimum round time: 20 minutes Chance of occurrence: Average "What the fuck was that?!" Something of a humorous physics joke, an immovable rod will travel through the station in a straight line causing reasonable amounts of damage to the structure and killing anybody unfortunate to be in its path. They take some time to travel through the station, make an immense amount of noise, and as such are avoidable to players with quick reflexes. They will often open up secure areas, resulting in looting. If an Immovable Rod's path includes the arrivals shuttle, or any of the escape pods, you will find out what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. Ion Storm Minimum round time: 20 minutes Chance of occurrence: Below Average "Ion storm detected near the station. Please check all AI-controlled equipment for errors." All AIs aboard the station are uploaded with a random, glitched law! These new laws have random symbols for numbers, and thus are listed as the highest priority laws. New AI laws can range from bizarre and humorous to outright dangerous. A few examples include "CARGO REQUIRES THE STATION'S UNDERWEAR," "THE STATION IS HAPPIER WITHOUT VIPERS," and "JOHN SMITH IS A XENO." This sometimes results in someone having to reset the AI. Mass Hallucination Minimum round time: 20 minutes Chance of occurrence: Low Everyone begins hallucinating for a short time! Doesn't even have a CentCom notice. So if it happens to occur, expect a portion of the crew to begin hunting for changelings. Meteor Wave Minimum round time: 20 minutes Chance of occurrence: Low "Meteors have been detected on collision course with the station." Meteors begin to spawn on the outer edges of the map, hurling across space! These are capable of dealing heavy damage, if not instantly annihilating anything they collide with. Capable of even releasing the singularity with a few bad hits! Ninja Minimum round time: 1 hour Chance of occurrence: Average A Space Ninja spawns. 'nuff said here. Prison Break Minimum round time: 20 minutes Chance of occurrence: Average "Gr3y.T1d3 virus detected in imprisonment subroutines. Recommend station AI involvement." All the lights in the brig blow, and all the cells and brig doors are bolted open, making a clear escape path for all inmates! The AI and cyborgs can get the doors shut quickly, but hacking will do in a pinch. Radiation Storm Minimum round time: 20 minutes Chance of occurrence: Average "High levels of radiation detected near the station. Maintenance is best shielded from radiation." Everyone caught outside of protected zones is subject to a hefty dose of radiation. If you're particularly unlucky, you might get a bad mutation, or an extra strong radiation pulse. If you're lucky, you might get a genetic power! Shuttle Loan Minimum round time: None! Chance of occurrence: Average CentCom takes control of the Supply Shuttle and recalls it for some purpose they state in the announcement. Cargo Bay can decide whether they want to loan the Supply Shuttle to CentCom for 5 minutes through the Supply Shuttle Console. *''"The syndicate are trying to infiltrate your station. If you let them hijack your shuttle, you'll save us a headache."'' ** A number of syndicate mobs come aboard the supply shuttle when it next comes. Have security arm up to take them out and safely confiscate any weapons they bring with them. *''"A group of angry russians want to have a party, can you send them your cargo shuttle then make them disappear?"'' ** A number of armed and angry Russians, plus a bear or two come with the next supply shuttle. Kill them for some sweet duds! *''"The Spider Clan has sent us a mysterious gift, can we ship it to you to see what's inside?"'' ** The next supply shuttle comes loaded with giant spiders, nasty! *''"Seems we've ordered doubles of our department resupply packages this month. Can we send them to you?"'' ** The next shuttle comes loaded with a variety of free goodies. Sweet! For the trouble, CentCom gives a good amount of free supply points in return. Space Vines Minimum round time: 20 minutes Chance of occurrence: Below Average A plant which spreads extremely rapidly around the station. Space vines will grow thicker with time, first getting thick enough to block vision, then capable of entangling people. You can resist entanglement, but it is safer to avoid the vines. Airlocks, fire doors and windows will stop their growth until someone opens them. If in an open area, the vines will continue to expand until they engulf every space not blocked off! To fight the vines: * Drag a goat, either Pete or one ordered from cargo into the vines. It'll eat any vine it passes into, and even quickly consume them on its own so long as there's any nearby. * A scythe from a weed control crate is effective. * Plant-b-gone spray from botany and weedkiller grenades from cargo are also good options. * Fire will also kill vines dead. Not recommended, as it will also kill anyone unfortunate to be caught around it. Spider Infestation Minimum round time: 20 minutes Chance of occurrence: Very Low "Unidentified lifesigns detected coming aboard . Secure any exterior access, including ducting and ventilation." A number of spiderlings, along with a good chance of their mother spawn aboard the station. The babies will eventually grow into adult giant spiders, so smash them while they're vulnerable! Spontaneous Appendicitis Minimum round time: 10 minutes Chance of occurrence: Average Even spacemen have to deal with appendicitis sometimes! Clogged Vents Minimum round time: 20 minutes Chance of occurrence: High "The scrubbers network is experiencing a backpressure surge. Some ejection of contents may occur." Air scrubbers around the station may suddenly erupt smoke clouds of random chemicals and reagents. Ranging from water, to flour, medicine, coffee, or even polytrinic acid. Wormholes Minimum round time: 20 minutes Chance of occurrence: Very Low "Space-time anomalies detected on the station. There is no additional data." Wormholes start appearing randomly around the station for several minutes. Going into one of these wormholes will teleport you to a random location. Sometimes you might be lucky enough to wind up somewhere good. Sometimes you might find yourself out in the middle of space. If you have no intention of taking the gamble, you should move around the station in Walk mode. Wormholes that spawn directly on you will not warp you, so remaining perfectly still will ensure your safety. But take care not to let some chucklefuck push you into one! Category:Guides Category:Game Modes